Thermal image analysis may be used to identify electronic components with abnormal thermal characteristics, as well as to verify that components are operating within their specifications. For proven circuit designs, abnormal thermal characteristics are indicative of integrated circuit (IC) failure or board artwork defects. In new designs, thermal image analysis can be used to locate underspecified components or poorly designed ventilation.
Thermal image analysis may require the use of sophisticated hardware. The hardware, however, may be too sophisticated and cumbersome for use in every situation that may be encountered in the field by a field engineer. Thus, there remains a need for improvements in thermal analysis of electronic devices.